Gaara and Hinata Forever
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Sweet story of Gaara and Hinata. Gaara is a perv at first and Hinata has no idea, but they begin to bond. How far will that bond go? Tell me if the rating is okay i wasnt too sure GaaHina [Complete] [Drabble]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Gaara: Humph.**

**Hinata: Gaara please!**

**Gaara: No.**

**Hinata: STOP**

**Gaara: No.**

**Hinata: Fine. Keep looking at me take a bath.**

Hinata was sitting in bed. She could not get to bed. She had a feeling she was being watched, and she didn't like it. Hinata was thinking she was over reacting, but she was not. For in a tree outside her window, was Gaara, watching her every move. "I know," Hinata said aloud, "I'll take a bath. That will calm me." Gaara smirked. He was going to see his Hina-chan naked. Not like he hadn't before, but it gave him a full power turn-on. Hinata had just been engaged with Naruto, but when she asked him if they wanted to make love, he freaked and said that they should be far apart. As Hinata walked into the bathroom light, her moonlight eyes twinkled. She slowly took off her clothes. Gaara leaned in so far he fell out of the tree. Hinata heard the thud and ran outside with a bath robe on. She saw Gaara knocked out on the ground. Without hesitation or wondering why he was right outside the house, she boldly picked him up and put his arm around her shoulder. Taking him inside her room, she put him on her bed. She sighed of exhaustion. He was heavy. Probably because of his gourd and heavy chains he wore.

The next morning Gaara awoke in an unknown place. 'Huh, where am I?' Thought Gaara. He clutched his side, remembering the fall. Grunting, he sat up. He felt… Lighter. Gaara shook himself. He did not feel his gourd on him or hear the jingle of chains. He looked down. He was not wearing clothes. All he wore was boxers with the sand symbols all over them. They were his boxers. Looking in the corner of the odd room, he saw his gourd and his clothes folded in a neat pile. 'What the hell is going on?!' Gaara thought to himself just as Hinata came in. "Oh, good, your awake!" Cried Hinata cheerfully. Her moonlike eyes twinkled. Gaara wanted to blush but his body refused to respond. He was in her room, on her bed, in her house. 'She must have heard me fall.' Thought Gaara.

Hinata began to blush. "I brought you breakfast." Her eyes twinkled as she looked at him. She set the breakfast down in front of Gaara. It was pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Gaara's favorite. He licked his lips and picked up his chopsticks. "Umm, Gaara-sama?" Hinata pointed at Gaara closing her eyes. Gaara looked down and couldn't help blushing. Hinata walks out and has a weird feeling in her stomach and that image of Gaara keeps popping in her head. What is wrong with her?

Gaara is relieved the shy girl left, for if he stood, his cock would have been in full view. Lowering his chopsticks over his bacon, his cell phone rings. He growls in aggravation. "Yes?" Answers Gaara with an annoyed voice. "ONEE-SAN!!!" Is what Gaara hears as reply. 'Definitely Temari.' Thinks Gaara to himself. "What Temari?" Says Gaara impatiently. "Did you finish your mission?" Screeches Temari into the phone. "Not yet." Answers Gaara. "Hurry up! You have to at least ONCE before you come back as kazekage." Gaara sighed. "Shut up." He hung up.

Finishing his breakfast, he puts on his regular outfit and gourd. He walked out of Hinata's room and into the Hyuuga hall. He looked at all the pictures and ribbons and artifacts. Gaara shook his head in disgust. "Since when did I like these kind of things?!" Gaara said to himself, hearing his echo bounce off the walls. He heard the sound of feet scuffling on the floor. "Hinata?" Yelled Gaara, "Hinata are you at the end of this hall?"

Hinata hears Gaara at the other end of the hall. She runs back to the direction of her room and she bumps into him. "Go-gomenasai Gaara-sama!" Hinata turned a deep velvety red. Gaara put his hand on her cheek. It felt warm against her freezing skin.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!' Yelled Subaku. Gaara immediately took his hand off her cheek and put it in his pocket. His face turned a bright pink. Gaara knew this had to end. He couldn't stop his love for Hinata. It was well, unstoppable. Subaku quickly understood and quieted down. He had to tell her soon. But how?

Hinata couldn't stop thinking sexy thoughts about Gaara… His wide shoulders, his pure blue eyes, his muscular body… 'WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!' Hinata screamed at herself in her head. But Hinata knew the answer. She loved him. She loved him! She had urges. Hinata just wanted to take Gaara and hug him and kiss him. But instead, she asked him out for ramen. Surprisingly, he obliged and agreed.

'Wow,' Thought Gaara, 'Is Hinata really taking me out on a date? Well, if she is, I can tell her then.' Gaara shuddered. He didn't like the sound of admitting love to a woman so unlike him. She was beautiful with eyes shaped and colored like the moon, her pale, creamy looking skin, her velvety looking hair, when she blushes she is twice as hot, and her huge ass and boobs... Gaara had to. Gaara had to tell her, the suspense and purity was killing him (did that make sense?).

Meeting each other at the entrance of Ramen for Fancies, they both blushed and Gaara stuck his hand in his pocket. 'He… he's not telling me something… but what?' Hinata asked herself. She took his hand and asked, "Gaara is something the matter?" No answer. Hinata asked again if something was the matter.

Gaara stopped causing Hinata to stop. "You must." Said Subaku understandingly. "You must tell her." Gaara took a deep breath. "Hina-chan" said Gaara, "umm this is a little awkward but umm, I err," Gaara began to blush. Hinata got the message clear and well. "Oh Gaara, why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Cried Hinata. Within an instant, Gaara was in her arms and Hinata had a bright smile on her face. "I love you too, Gaara-kun!" Whispered Hinata in Gaara's ear as their lips met. His lips were soft and warm, that was unexpected, but Hinata liked it. Their lips departed for a second and she asked, "Gaara, do you want to go home?" Gaara nodded. He longed for privacy with his Hina-chan. Together they walked to the Hyuuga house hand-in-hand. When they got into Hinata's bedroom, she sat on her bed, only to be pinned down by Gaara.

Both their eyes met, and their lips met once more. Slowly Gaara unzipped her jacket, revealing a thin, tight tank top underneath. He slowly pulled the thin sleeves down, not leaving her lips. Soon all that was left was her panties and the bra. Gaara was already stripped down to his boxers by Hinata. After about 5 more seconds though, they were both naked, Gaara was now sucking her boobs and squeezing her ass while she was stroking his very large cock. She whispered, "I love you Gaara" and Gaara whispered, "I love you too."

Did you enjoy it? My first Naruto fanfic, second story, and second romance. Please review I am still new!


	2. Notice

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
